Pummel Weed
"This is a shrine to Pummel Weed, whose existence keeps the harvest bountiful and helps the fruits of the land to ripen." "Ahh, you should recognize this Elemental Warrior, it's your old companion, Pummel Weed." - Ortho, upon rescuing Pummel Weed Pummel Weed is the first of ten Elemental Warriors, gained when Kameo rescues her Elemental Sprite from the Shadow Trolls. he is a boxer that resembles a Venus flytrap, and he jabs Trolls and other enemies, making him a useful warrior for combat. He is one of the three elemental warriors that Kameo uses when first charging Thorn's castle at the beginning of the game. Pummel Weed's alternate skin is bought from the shop in the Enchanted Kingdom, found underneath the entrance to Throne Room at the back of the palace. The skin costs 75 Runes. History Basic Jab: Using the left and right triggers, Pummel Weed preforms jabs and can do a combo ending with an uppercut. Weed Creeper By pressing both the right trigger and left trigger at the same time Pummel Weed goes under ground and can avoid most attacks from above, when hit while doing Weed Creeper Pummel Weed comes back up and takes the damage. You can also use this move to get under fences and gates blocking your way. Shredder While doing Weed Creeper, if you press the left trigger Pummel Weed can go under special shells which can do various things, like exploding when you ram them into something or hurting enemies when you bump them. Advanced Uprooter (costs 1 elemental fruit, mandatory "free" upgrade) While underground, if you press the right trigger Pummel Weed comes up and does a huge uppercut from the ground. You can also do this move to get cowardly trolls out of any spike shells they go under. Also useful for clearing shells on the beaches, who knows you might just find something underneath them. Razor Top (costs 2 elemental fruit) An upgrade to Pummel Weed you are able to buy with elemental fruits. When acquired his top leaves grows spiky thorns, allowing him to deal damage to enemies he brushes against when using the Weed Creeper technique. If you hurt them enough for them to lose all of their health they fly off into the air and back onto the ground. Wildrush (costs 2 elemental fruit) Another upgrade you can buy for Pummel Weed. By double-tapping the Left Analog stick, then simultaneously pressing the Left and Right triggers, Pummel Weed charges forward with both fists, allowing him to smash obstacles and hurt and knock down any enemies he runs into. Weedkill (costs 3 elemental fruit) The last fighting upgrade you can get for Pummel Weed. While doing Weed Creeper hold the left trigger to charge up the attack then press the right trigger to do a huge uppercut that tears trolls limb from limb. Ext elemental fruit) An upgrade for Pummel Weed that increases his spirit bar. Trivia *Pummel Weed resembles the plant folk that live in the Forgotten Forest. *He is the second Elemental Warrior you play as in the entire game, and also the first to be rescued from the Shadow Troll. *An unlockable skin for Pummel Weed resembles Mumbo Jumbo from the Banjo-Kazooie franchise. *In older versions of the game, Pummel Weed has human-like teeth and his leaves on his head were flower petals. *In the cancelled sequel, Pummel Weed had a jack-o-lantern head and his body was make out of thorn-covered vines. Category:Elemental Warrior Category:Plant Element Category:Characters